


Was wir eine Rose nennen

by callili



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callili/pseuds/callili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Weg der wahren Liebe verlief nie grade. Als Clark Kent auf Bruce Wayne traf. Und Bruce Wayne auf Superman. Und Superman auf Batman. Und Batman auf Clark Kent. Und Clark Kent und Bruce Wayne sich endlich zusammenrissen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clark Kent und Bruce Wayne, Gotham City, 1995

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Which We Call a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506015) by [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/pseuds/arysteia). 



Das Stipendium der Wayne Stiftung zu gewinnen, ist der Traum – sollte der Traum – eines jeden Kleinstadtjungen wie Clark Kent sein. Ein Semester als Praktikant des _Gotham Sterns_ , alle Kosten inklusive. Aber es ist auch ein Albtraum; es ist anstrengend und erschreckend und wenn er zu lange darüber nachdenkt vermisst er Smallville und die Farm und seine Familie so sehr, dass es weh tut. Neben Gotham City sieht Metropolis aus wie Smallville; all die Fallen und Abgründe der großen Stadt, vor denen sein Pa ihn gewarnt hatte, als er an die Metropolis Universität kam, schienen im Vergleich dazu kleine Fische zu sein.

 

Während Metropolis zeigt, was sie hat – Türme aus Glas und Edelstahl, scharfe Kanten und klare Linien, endlose Meilen heller Lichter – besteht Gotham City aus Schatten und verschlungener Architektur, Jugendstil und Wasserspeier, Gewölbe die in der Nacht verschwinden. Es ist leicht, sich vorzustellen, wie sich in dem Dunkel etwas Lauerndes versteckt. Clark fühlt sich noch stärker fehl am Platze als sonst, aber er weiß, dass er mit davon rennen nichts erreicht. Seine Probleme warten zu Hause auf ihn, aber in dem seltsamen Moment als sein ganzes _Leben_ wie eine Lüge erschien, hatte er einfach verschwinden müssen. Weg von den Fragen, von der Unsicherheit, ganz besonders weg von Lana und ihrem Verständnis und dem sanften, traurigen, _wissenden_ Lächeln.

 

Seine so genannten Kollegen bei der Zeitung waren ganz anders drauf als Chloe und Lois. Es ist nicht so, als wären sie besser in ihrem Job, fern davon, um genau zu sein. Sie erschienen nur härter, irgendwie spröde. Sie verbreiten ständig Gerüchte und machen dauernd Anspielungen; wer hat mit wem geschlafen, bei wem steht eine Beförderung an, wessen Stern verblasst grade. Jeden Freitag Abend bedrängen sie ihn, mit ihnen auszugehen und akzeptieren kein nein, obwohl es nie so wirkt, als ob sie seine Gesellschaft schätzen würden, sondern mehr, als hätten sie Angst, er könne sie in den Augen ihres gemeinsamen Vorgesetztem übertrumpfen.

 

Er lehnt so oft wie möglich höflich ab, aber heute Abend hat er keine Chance; sie wurden alle gemeinsam zu einem Spendenball auf Wayne Plaza eingeladen und es ist klar, dass jeder der etwas ist, oder jeder der etwas _sein_ will, oder eigentlich sogar jeder der je in Gotham _arbeiten_ will dort sein wird. Das ist nicht unbedingt Clark‘s Ding, und die Aussicht auf einen Job versüßt ihm die Sache auch nicht; er hat nicht vor länger in Gotham zu bleiben, als absolut nötig. Aber Bruce Wayne höchst persönlich soll kommen und da er bei der ganzen Stipendium Sache sehr großzügig war, wenn auch auf einer unpersönlichen Ebene, zeugt es nur von guten Manieren, auch zu kommen. Das wäre auf jeden Fall die Meinung von Ma und Pa.

 

Die Party ist sogar noch grässlicher, als Clark es sich je hätte vorstellen können, voller ambitionierter Praktikanten und Wayne Konzern Angestellter und anderer genauso ambitionierter Salonlöwen, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen alle leer und oberflächlich. Er kann sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als den Rest seiner Karriere solche Parties zu besuchen und ist froh, dass er sich bereits dazu entschlossen hat, seinen Abschluss in Internationalen Nachrichten zu machen, nicht Großstadtgebieten. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Gefolge um Lex Luthor in Metropolis besser ist; jenen ansässigen Jungen-der-es-zu-was-gebracht-hat. Während wir grade von Magnaten sprechen, Bruce Wayne glänzt durch seine Abwesenheit. Die Willkommensrede wurde von Lucius Fox gehalten, dem CEO von Wayne Enterprises und der Raum brummt vor Gerüchten über den Aufenthaltsort des jungen Erben und Wetten darüber, ob er rechtzeitig auftauchen wird, um die Schecks zu überreichen, oder ob das auch dem geduldigen Fox zufallen wird.

 

Dem Tratsch zufolge, den Clark nicht umhin kommt mitzuhören, hat Bruce Wayne in letzter Zeit aus unbekannten Gründen häufiger bei solchen Funktionen gefehlt. Die Gerüchteküche glaubt an einen stetigen Abrutsch in Genusssucht, ohne den stabilisierenden Einfluss der Eltern. Clark findet dieses Urteil recht harsch – Bruce ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst und er könnte sich nicht vorstellen, Ma und Pa jetzt oder irgendwann zu verlieren, geschweige denn als hilfloser Neunjähriger. Ob es der Drang ist, die Schwächeren zu beschützen, den Ma und Pa ihm auf der Farm in Smallville beigebracht haben, oder einfach das Mitgefühl mit einem weiteren Waisen; Clark kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Bruce Wayne seinen Beschützerinstinkt weckt und zwar jedes Mal, wenn sein Name erwähnt wird. Und das passiert grade sehr häufig, besonders von Leuten, die _keinerlei_ Großmut zeigen.

 

Er entschuldigt sich, macht sich rar und wird kaum bemerkt, als er in Richtung Hotel verschwindet, in dem Wayne Enterprises ihn untergebracht hat. Es ist viel zu protzig und wahrscheinlich lächerlich überteuert, aber als er versucht hat, zu erklären, dass er sich in einem etwas weniger Teurem auch sehr wohl fühlen würde, wurde ihm höflich aber bestimmt mitgeteilt, dass das absolut keine Option sei. Sicher in seinem einsamen Zimmer angekommen fühlt er sich seltsam bedrückt und macht sich auf den Weg in die Lobby, um sich eine Cola und ein paar Zeitschriften zu holen. Er hätte auch den Zimmerservice rufen können, aber es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, jemand anderen zu schicken. Er hat zwei gesunde Beine und kann selbst gehen. Mission erledigt, geht er zurück in den Aufzug und rempelt geradewegs in einen anderen jungen Mann, der zu sehr mit seinem Handy beschäftigt ist, um hinzusehen, wo er hingeht.

 

„Ich hab mich nicht danach gefühlt“, bellt er in sein Handy, nickt Clark ohne hinzusehen und ohne Entschuldigung zu. „Das hab ich dir schon gesagt. Ja, das ist der Punkt, oder? Du sagst ich muss, aber eigentlich muss ich nicht wirklich, richtig? Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Nein, ich bleib heute Nacht in der Stadt. Nein, nein, du musst nicht herkommen und mich holen.“ Seine Stimme wird hörbar sanfter. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ja, Gute Nacht, Alfred.“

 

Clark starrt auf die Aufzugknöpfe und versucht, nicht nervös mit den Füßen zu scharren. Aus den Augen sieht er, wie der junge Mann auf sein Handy starrt, einen seltsam verlorenen Ausdruck auf seinem gut aussehenden Gesicht.

 

„Bist du okay?“ fragt er schließlich.

 

Der Mann starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Ob ich okay bin?“ wiederholt er, als ob es die seltsamste Frage der Welt sei.

 

„Du siehst bestürzt aus.“ Bringt er schließlich hervor. Die stahlblauen Augen des Mannes scheinen ihn aufzuspießen und er fühlt sich unwohl. Hätte er doch nur nichts gesagt.

 

„Mir geht’s gut,“ Sagt der Mann mit einer Stimme, die alles andere als das suggeriert. „Ich hab den ganzen Scheiß nur satt.“

 

„Warst du auf der Party?“ fragt Clark, als ihm zum ersten Mal der makellos geschnittene Smoking des Mannes auffällt.

 

Der Mann schaut ihn eine Sekunde lang fragend an und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Hab mich dem nicht gestellt.“

 

Clark lächelt. Jeder Verbündete zählt, wenn es um soziales Versagen geht. „Ja, ich hab‘s auch nur eine Stunde ausgehalten. Bruce Wayne ist gar nicht erst erschienen.“

 

Der Mann schaut ihn wieder an, eine Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen. „Bruce Wayne?“

 

„Ja,“ scherzt Clark. „Prinz der Stadt, ihm gehört halb Gotham?“

 

Der Mann lacht barsch. „Oh. Dieses Arschloch. Richtig.“

 

Clark zuckt schuldbewusst zusammen und bereut seinen kläglichen Versuch von Humor. „Ich denke nicht, dass das fair ist,“ drängt er. „Er gibt viel Geld, an viele gute Organisationen, er muss eine gute Person sein.“

 

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ schnaubt der andere Mann. „Er ist ein verzogenes _Balg_. Schläft den ganzen Tag, macht die ganze Nacht Party, und wirft mit Geld um sich, weil er noch nie einen Tag arbeiten musste. Und da, wo es herkam, wird es immer noch mehr geben.“

 

Der Aufzug hält mit einem plötzlichen Klingeln an. Clark realisiert, dass er vergessen hat, auf seine Etage zu drücken und geht ungelenk beiseite, um den anderen Mann vorbei zu lassen.

 

Die Türen sind halb zu, als der Mann sich plötzlich umdreht und seine Hand dazwischen schiebt, um sie wieder zu öffnen. „Willst du mit rein kommen, was trinken?“ fragt er.

 

„Ich?“ platzt es aus überrascht Clark heraus. In der Stimme des Mannes war nichts einladendes gewesen und in seiner Haltung auch nicht wirklich. Aber es ist besser, als die ganze Nacht wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein.

 

Er folgt dem anderen Mann zu seinem Raum. Es ist eine Suite, neben der Clark‘s klein aussieht.

 

„Ich bin übrigens Clark, Clark Kent,“ sagt er, als er sich seiner guten Manieren besinnt.

 

„B,“ brummt der andere Mann. Er schaut ihn kaum an, während er seine Manschettenknöpfe abmacht und sie achtlos auf eine Anrichte wirft.

 

„Bee?“ fragt Clark, unsicher ob er richtig gehört hat. _Bea?_ Der andere Mann zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

 

Sie ordern doch noch Zimmerservice und als er anbietet die Hälfte zu bezahlen, obwohl es ihn eine gehörige Menge des Tagegeldes kosten würde, lacht Bee nur und winkt ab.

 

Trotz des holprigen Starts entwickelt sich die Nacht erstaunlich schnell und angenehm und sie wechseln mit kaum einer Pause vom Esstisch zur Couch. Bee ist ein kluger und gewandter Gesprächspartner und kann bei fast jedem Thema mit Clark mithalten. Er trinkt mehr als er sollte – das steht sofort fest; als Clark ablehnt, beendet er die Flasche Wein allein, und macht dann mit Whiskey weiter – aber es steht Clark nicht zu, ihn darauf hinzuweisen und es ist ja auch nicht so, als würde er heute noch irgendwohin fahren.

 

Sie reden über alles und nichts, Politik und aktuelle Trends gehen langsam in persönlichere Themen über, und Clark vertraut ihm die ganze schreckliche Geschichte der endgültigen Trennung von Lana an und das Minenfeld seiner Gefühle für Chloe und Lois oder besser gesagt, ihrer Gefühle für ihn. Es hat etwas befreiendes, das alles jemandem gegenüber loszuwerden, der keinen der Beteiligten kennt und dem sie auch egal wären und der deswegen komplett auf Clark's Seite steht. Er nickt an den richtigen Stellen bekümmert und gibt überraschend ätzende Kommentare ab, wenn es notwendig ist. Bee ist am Ende ganz schön angetrunken, das geschliffene Kristallglas hängt lose in seiner Hand und Clark ist ganz schwindlig vor ausgelassener Freiheit. Was auch immer er erzählt, Bee nickt nur, lächelt schief und toppt es mit einer eigenen peinlichen Geschichte.

 

„Ich sollte gehen,“ sagt Clark schließlich, obwohl er sich wirklich noch nicht verabschieden möchte.

 

„Bleib,“ sagt Bee schnell.

 

„Warum?“ fragt Clark, nicht sicher, was genau vorgeschlagen wird.

 

Bee beantwortet die Frage recht eindeutig, als er sich nach vorne lehnt und seinen Mund hart gegen Clark‘s presst.

 

Clark zieht erschrocken den Kopf zurück.

 

„Uhm... ich…,“ stottert er. „Ich weiß nicht…“ Es ist nicht, dass er nie an solche Dinge _gedacht_ hat, es ist nur… Ok, er hat _oft_ daran gedacht, aber er hat nie daran gedacht, dass diese Sorte Phantasien tatsächlich Realität werden könnte.

 

Bee lacht, ein trauriger kleiner Laut ohne Humor, öffnet mit einer Hand seine Krawatte und drückt sich mit der anderen von der Couch hoch.

 

„Bleib oder geh,“ sagt er. „Aber mach dir nichts vor. Du hast mich die ganze Nacht angesehen, als ob dir das Wasser im Mund zusammen läuft und es gibt einen offensichtlichen gemeinsamen Nenner bei all deinen Geschichten über dein Liebesleiden.“

 

Clark läuft dunkelrot an. „Ich hab nie...“ Er hört wieder auf.

 

„Ah,“ stimmt Bee zu. „das ist natürlich was anderes. Ich Ich bin schon ein paar mal rumgekommen. Halt dich an mich und ich zeig dir, wo es lang geht.“

 

Es ist erstaunlich und beschämend leicht, seine Hand zu nehmen und ihm ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen. Bee hilft ihm, seine Klamotten auszuziehen und entledigt sich seiner eigenen mit der Eleganz einer sich häutenden Schlange. Er besteht nur aus geschmeidigen Linien und schlanken Muskeln, ist leicht gebräunt und ein ganzes Stück leichter als Clark, obwohl sie gleich groß sind. Clark lässt seine Hand von seiner Schulter über den Bizeps gleiten und ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Bee im Vergleich zu ihm trotzdem sehr zerbrechlich ist, eher so stark wie Lana, obwohl er viel größer ist.

 

Sie rollen sich auf dem Bett herum und ihre Küsse werden deutlich enthusiastischer. Bee küsst, als würden sie kämpfen, beißt nach Clarks Lippen, saugt hart an seiner Zunge und weigert sich, langsamer oder zärtlicher zu werden. Er löst sich plötzlich und gleitet an Clarks Körper nach unten, hinterlässt eine warme nasse Linie an seinem Torso, bis hinab auf seinen Oberschenkel. Clark schaudert, als er warmen und feuchten Atem auf seinem Schritt spürt und stöhnt dann laut auf, als er ihn komplett schluckt. Er gleitet mit der offensichtlichen Leichtigkeit langer Übung auf und ab. Clark ist froh, dass er sein Geständnis schon stotternd hinter sich gebracht hat, denn er hat keine Chance, da mit zu halten.

 

Bee erhebt sich plötzlich und lehnt sich über Clark, um ein teuer aussehendes Glasgefäß vom Nachttisch zu nehmen.

 

„Uhm, hey,“ stottert Clark, plötzlich wieder nervös. „Ich weiß nicht, ob...“

 

„Entspann dich,“ unterbricht ihn Bee. Er öffnet das Gefäß einhändig, holt eine anständige Menge dicker weißer Creme raus und verteilt sie auf Clark offensichtlich immer noch interessiertem Schwanz. Clark schaudert aufgrund der plötzlichen Kälte auf seiner überhitzten Haut. Bee reibt noch ein paar mal auf und ab und erhebt sich dann auf seine Knie, um sich auf Clarks Schoß zu setzen.

 

„Hey, warte,“ sprudelt es aus Clark heraus, als Bee sich positioniert und anfängt sich herab zu lassen; selbst seine verstohlenen Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek ergaben, dass sie ein oder zwei zentrale Schritte überspringen. Bee beißt nur die Zähne zusammen und zwingt sich weiter runter; warmes Fleisch umgibt Clark Schwanzspitze, als er eindringt.

 

Für einen Moment ist es fast unangenehm, es reibt stark trotz des Gleitmittels, aber dann sitzt Bee komplett auf seinen Hüften und Clark ist komplett in ihm, heiß und eng und wundervoll und er könnte um nichts in der Welt still halten, alle guten Vorsätze dahin. Es schießt ihm durch den Kopf, dass sie ein Kondom verwenden sollten, da war die Literatur eindeutig. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwelchen Risiken aussetzen könnten, aber _Bee_ weiß das nicht, besonders wenn er so etwas häufiger tut; er ist so klug und gut aussehend und selbst sicher und, und, es wäre _unverzeihlich_ jemandem eine Lektüre über sicheren Sex zu halten, während man _in_ ihm ist und, und -

 

Bee erhöht das Tempo, die Muskeln in seinen langen Oberschenkeln angespannt, erhebt er sich auf seine Knie und gleitet dann wieder hinab. Seine Handflächen drücken hart gegen Clark's Schultern, als er ihn wieder hinein drückt, bis er auf Clark's Schoß sitzt. Dann kreist er seine Hüften und spannt seine inneren Muskeln auf eine Art an, die Clark's Sicht verschwimmen lässt. Sein ganzer Körper zittert vor Anstrengung und Clark kommt soweit zu sich, um seine Hüften sanft zu fassen und ihn zu unterstützen, einen Teil der Arbeit abzunehmen. Ihre Augen treffen sich und Bees Gesicht verliert seinen verschlossenen Ausdruck.

 

„Ja, genau so, das ist gut,“ stöhnt er. Ermutigt stößt Clark mit kleinen Bewegungen seiner Hüften nach oben. Wie Bee seinen Kopf nach hinten wirft und stöhnt, sagt ihm, dass er etwas richtig macht und er fährt fort. Er hält nur ein paar Minuten durch und es wäre ihm peinlich, aber Bee grinst nur und beginnt sich langsam streicheln, während Clark noch halb-hart in ihm ist. Er kommt mit einem tiefen Laut des Behagens und bricht auf Clarks Brust zusammen.

 

Sie schlafen eine Weile. Als Clark aufwacht, lehnt Bee mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm auf einem Ellbogen. Er überrascht sich selbst mit seiner Gewagtheit, als er Bee in die zerwühlten Laken drückt und sich auf ihn rollt. Bee lacht und spreizt gehorsam die Beine. Clark passt genau dazwischen, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Er gleitet ohne Probleme wieder in Bee hinein, noch glitschig mit Creme und Schweiß und Sperma und entspannt von ihren vorherigen Aktivitäten.

 

Dieses Mal ist er selbstbewusster, weiß wie hart er stoßen kann, wie viel Bee einsteckt und er gibt sein Ganzes, schiebt sich in ihn, bis seine Eier eng an Bees Arsch gepresst sind, hält ihn mit einem Arm um die Taille und einer Hand an der Schulter an Ort und Stelle, stößt hart in den willigen Körper. Bees Rücken biegt sich durch und er kommt seinen Stößen entgegen, Finger in Clark's Seiten vergraben, Nägel in unverletzbarer Haut. Clark hält dieses Mal deutlich länger durch und achtet darauf, dass Bee zuerst kommt, etwas dessen Bedeutung sogar eine fast-Jungfrau aus Smallville kennt. Das Gefühl ist der Wahnsinn, Bees Körper zieht sich um Clark herum zusammen und entreißt ihm seinen Orgasmus. Er kommt mit einem lauten Schrei und presst Bee eng an sich, küsst ihn hart.

 

Als er ein zweites Mal erwacht, ist Bee auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und starrt sein Ebenbild in dem raumhohen Spiegel an. Er ist vollkommen angezogen und obwohl sein Anzug so gut sitzt wie zuvor, ist sein Haar zerzaust und an seinem Hals ist ohne Zweifel eine Bissspur. Seine Augen sehen etwas glasig aus und als er nach vorne geht, um seine Krawatte zu richten, ist sein Gang steif und sein Gesicht verzieht sich kurz vor Schmerz. Dann bemerkt er Clark's Blick im Spiegel und zuckt zusammen.

 

„Du gehst?“ fragt Clark und versucht seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

 

„Ja.“ Bee dreht sich verlegen um. „Alfred hatte Recht. Ich muss mich bei diesem Ding sehen lassen.“

 

„Oh, okay,“ sagt Clark und such den Raum nach seiner Unterwäsche ab. Er versucht, sich nicht eifersüchtig zu fragen, wer diese _Alfred_ Person ist. „Warte nur eine Sekunde, dann komme ich mit dir.“

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.“ Bee seufzt. „Da werden überall Reporter sein.“

 

„Uhm...“ Clark unterdrückt ein schuldbewusstes Zusammenzucken. Irgendwie ist in ihrem ganzen Gespräch das Stipendium nicht zur Sprache gekommen. „Okay, ich hab morgen frei, wir könnten uns zum Mittag treffen?“

 

„Ich habe zu tun,“ antwortet Bee, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, auf seine Manschettenknöpfe konzentriert. Seine Stimme klingt nicht überzeugend. „Sorry. Die Suite ist im Voraus bezahlt, bleib so lange wie du willst.“

 

Er geht zur Tür, ohne sich umzudrehen und schließt sie leise hinter sich. Es tut erstaunlich weh, obwohl Clark eigentlich kein Recht hat, mehr zu erwarten. Er seufzt, rollt sich wieder zurück und versucht, es sich in dem riesigen Bett bequem zu machen. Aber der Schlaf will sich nicht einstellen. Er sollte wirklich wieder zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen, aber eine verzweifelte, naive Hoffnung hält ihn davon ab. Stattdessen setzt er sich hin und greift nach der Fernbedienung. Die Spätnachrichten berichten grade live von der Party und der verspäteten Ankunft eines offensichtlich betrunkenen und sichtbar verlotterten Bruce Waynes. Als er auf das Podium stolpert und leer in die begeistert schnatternde Menschenmenge lächelt, erkennt Clark entsetzt den Mann, der gerade gegangen ist. Er ruft am nächsten Tag in seinem Büro bei Wayne Enterprises an, aber Bruce Wayne ist in einem Meeting und kann seinen Anruf nicht entgegennehmen.

 

Clark beendet sein Stipendium mit Bravour und ihm wird eine Position in der Investigativ Abteilung des _Stars_ angeboten. Es ist eine großartige Gelegenheit, eine für die jeder seines Alters töten würde und er braucht keine Supersehkraft um die Wut und den Neid auf den Gesichtern seiner ehemaligen Kollegen zu erkennen. Die Blicke werden erst verwirrt und dann verächtlich, als er ablehnt und ohne einen Abschiedsdrink nach Metropolis zurückkehrt. Gotham ist eine großartige Stadt und er könnte hier etwas – jeder – werden. Aber niemand, der er _sein_ möchte.


	2. Bruce Wayne und Superman, Metropolis, 1998

Superman arbeitet schon seit sechs Monaten offen in Metropolis, als Bruce Wayne, Geschäftsmann aus Gotham, den Fehler macht persönlich in die Stadt zu kommen. Er will eine kleine Biotechnologie Firma umwerben, an der auch Lex Luthor Interesse hat. Es gibt natürlich keine Beweise, um Luthor damit in Verbindung zu bringen, aber Superman hat sich nie groß um Beweise geschert. Eines Tages werden Lois Lane und ihre Kollegen beim _Daily Planet_ die korrupten Kreise in den großen Geschäftsfirmen von Metropolis – Luthorcorp, Edge Industries, Intergang – auffliegen lassen, aber bis dahin muss sich Superman damit zu Frieden geben, das Schlimmste da zu verhindern, wo er kann.

 

Er weiß genau, dass er wenig mehr ist, als ein Krankenwagen am Abgrund einer Klippe – Perry White persönlich hat ihn mal mit genau diesen Worten in einem beißenden Kommentar beschrieben – aber er schafft es, ein paar Leute aufzufangen, bevor sie unten ankommen und diesen Krankenwagen brauchen, und das muss ihm reichen. _„Du kannst nicht jeden retten“_ ist eine herzzerreißende Binsenwahrheit und der beste Rat, den ihm seine Eltern je gegeben haben.

 

Bruce Wayne selbst ist umwerfend gut aussehend, sogar noch mehr als er als junger Mann schon war. Er hat etwas zugenommen, breitere Schultern und grade genug Muskeln, um fit auszusehen, ohne schwer zu wirken. Das patrizierhafte Profil ist makellos wie immer, rabenschwarze Wimpern lang und dick fächerförmig auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen ausgebreitet. Das dünne Rinnsal Blut, das ihm aus der Nase bis zu seinem Kinn herab läuft, die Kratzer auf seiner Stirn und die Brandspuren an dem gestärkten Kragen mindern den Gesamteindruck kein bisschen. Superman fängt grade an, sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen, ihn so zu begaffen, während er bewusstlos ist, als er hochschreckt und heftig in Superman's Armen zusammenzuckt.

 

„Sch, sch,“ beruhigt ihn Superman, mit seiner besänftigenden Stimme, die ihm langsam in Fleisch und Blut übergeht. Er braucht sie bei den Opfern seiner spektakuläreren Rettungsmissionen. Das erste Mal, als er ein Kind gerettet hat, das aus einem Fenster im achtzehnten Stock gefallen war, musste er sie zweimal fangen. Sie hatte, als sie aufwachte, so stark gezittert, dass sie ihm direkt wieder aus den Armen geglitten war.

 

„Dir geht‘s gut“ sagt er sanft. „Ich habe dich.“

 

„Du hast mich?“ murmelt Wayne matt. „Wer…?“ Er zappelt an Supermans Brust gedrückt, reckt seinen Hals, um einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. „Woah!“ Er verschluckt sich an einem Schwall eiskalter Luft. „Was - ?“

 

„Ja, wir fliegen,“ bestätigt Superman. „Bleib ruhig, ich hab dich gleich wieder bei deinem Hotel.“

 

„Okay,“ murmelt Wayne, vergräbt sein Gesicht an Supermans Brust und klammert sich fest.

 

Einen Moment später landen sie auf dem Dach des Metropolis Meridians und Wayne besteht darauf, auf die Füße gesetzt zu werden, statt 'wie eine verdammte Braut über die Türschwelle getragen zu werden'. Er ist aber immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen und Superman besteht seinerseits darauf, ihn die kurze Treppe bis zu seiner Penthouse Suite zu begleiten. Es ist genau das, was man von einem Mann wie Bruce Wayne erwarten würde: opulent, reich dekoriert und komplett steril.

 

„Steh da nicht einfach so rum, komm schon rein,“ sagt Wayne, während er rein stolpert, eine Hand sorgsam an der Wand, um sich abzustützen.

 

Superman schaut sich nervös um, als ob er den Flur nach Zeugen eines Attentats absucht, schüttelt den absurden Gedanken ab, folgt ihm hinein und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

 

Wayne ist geradewegs durch die Lounge hindurch ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen. „Gießt du mir einen Drink ein“, bittet er. „Und sagst mir, was zur Hölle grade passiert ist.“

 

Superman schenkt ihm aus der Kristallkaraffe auf der Anrichte einen großen Scotch ein und betrachtet das Hüpfen seines Adamsapfels, als er ihn in einem langen Zug hinter kippt.

 

„Noch einen,“ verlangt er und winkt herrisch mit seinem Glas.

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist,“ sagt Superman in seinem besten väterlichen Tonfall. Das ist nie leicht bei jemandem, der älter ist, wahrscheinlich selbstbewusster und auf seine eigene Art deutlich mehr Macht hat als er. Aber er wird besser darin und die moralische Überlegenheit des Anzugs hilft. „Du könntest unter Schock stehen oder -“

 

„Ich stehe nicht unter Schock,“ blafft Wayne und setzt sich auf. „Und du hast mich ohne Zweifel bereits gescannt, um zu sehen, dass ich keine Gehirnerschütterung oder innere Verletzungen habe.“

 

„Uhm… ja.“ Das hat er durch seine erste Massenkarambolage auf die harte Tour gelernt.

 

„Dann schadet einer mehr auch nicht.“

 

Superman seufzt und schenkt ihm noch einen ein. Wenigstens begnügt sich Wayne diesmal damit, langsam an ihm zu nippen, während er in einen Spiegel schaut und nach den trocknenden Schnitten auf seinem Gesicht tastet.

 

„Also?“ fragt er nach.

 

„Also? Oh, nun...“ Superman sieht sich nervös um und reißt sich dann zusammen; er weigert sich vor diesem aufreizenden Mann zu stehen, wie ein Kind, das zum Büro des Schulleiters gerufen wurde. Er zieht sich einen Sessel an die Fußseite des Bettes heran und quetscht sich so elegant wie möglich hinein. Er weiß, dass er immer noch lächerlich aussieht; sein Umhang und der roten Samt, auf dem er ausgebreitet ist, beißen sich sicherlich schrecklich, aber so sei es nun mal.

 

„Es gab einen Anschlag auf dein Leben,“ sagt er autoritär. „Eine Autobombe. Soweit ich das sagen kann, sollte sie hochgehen, sobald du drin saßt, vielleicht als du den Zündschlüssel drehtest, aber durch irgendetwas ist sie zu früh hochgegangen, nämlich als du den Knopf gedrückt hast, um die Tür zu entriegeln. Die Druckwelle hat dich aus dem Explosionsradius herausgeworfen und ich konnte -“

 

„Wurde jemand anderes verletzt?“ verlangt Wayne zu wissen.

 

„Nein, die Garage war leer. Ich bin neugierig,“ fragt Superman. „Fährst du dich immer selbst? Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst mehr der Typ für Limo und Chauffeur.“

 

„Ich bin nicht irgendeine Art von Typ,“ blafft Wayne. „Aber nein, ich habe normalerweise einen Fahrer, wenn ich geschäftlich in der Stadt bin. Der Murcielago war ein Geschenk von Lex...“

 

„Ein Geschenk?“ Superman ist sprachlos. Bruce Waynes Welt ist wirklich vollkommen anders. Dann besinnt er sich wieder aufs Wesentliche. „Lex? Lex Luthor?“

 

„Wir waren zusammen in der Schule,“ seufzt Wayne. „Nun, zumindest für eine Weile, bevor er rausgeschmissen wurde. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag für mich, hm? Gott, ich wusste ja, dass er wegen Viologic sauer war, aber das...“

 

„Es tut mir leid,“ sagt Superman. Er weiß aus eigener Hand, wie charmant Luthor sein kann und wie sehr es weh tut, rauszufinden, dass alles nur aufgesetzt ist, auch wenn man es schon vermutet hat.

 

Wayne zuckt mit den Schultern. „Liegt in der Natur des Geschäfts, nehme ich an.“ Aber der trostlose Ausdruck in seinen Augen straft seine flapsigen Worte Lügen.

 

„Ich sollte gehen,“ beginnt Superman. „Aber ich kann dich zur Polizeiwache begleiten, wenn du möchtest?“

 

„Was soll das bringen?“ seufzt Wayne. „Ihm kann man eh nichts anhängen und ich würde mir die Aufmerksamkeit lieber ersparen.“

 

„Es ist schon in den Nachrichten,“ sagt Superman streng, wobei er weiß wie aufgeblasen er klingt. „Es ist deine Pflicht als verantwortungsvoller Bürger so ein ernstes Verbrechen zu melden.“

 

„Scheiße!“ platzt es aus Wayne heraus. Er ignoriert ihn. „Es ist schon in den Nachrichten? Warte eine Sekunde, ich muss jemanden anrufen. _Gott_. Das hätte ich schon früher tun sollen.“

 

Er fischt die traurigen Überreste eines ohne jeden Zweifel sehr teuren Handys aus seiner Anzugtasche. „Huh.“ Er lässt die Bruchstücke fallen und greift nach dem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch. „Alfred? Ja, ich bins. Nein, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“

 

Superman widersteht mit aller Gewalt dem Drang, versuchen herauszufinden wer der mysteriöse Alfred am anderen Ende der Leitung ist und warum er nach all dieser Zeit immer noch da ist.

 

„Nein, mir geht’s gut. Wirklich, mir geht’s gut. Superman hat mich gerettet.“ Bruce Wayne lacht und es hört sich echt an, fast schon süß. An seinen Augenwinkeln bilden sich kleine Falten und er sieht jünger aus, hoffnungsvoller, weniger erschöpft. „Ja, er ist eine genauso nette Person, wie die Zeitungen erzählen.“ Er zwinkert Superman zu. „Ja, seine Manieren sind reizend. Uhuh, ja, ja werde ich. Gute Nacht, Alfred.“

 

Er hängt auf und dreht sich zurück zu Superman. Seine Augen wirken wieder kalt und sein Lächeln ist jetzt richtiggehend lüstern.

 

„Nun. Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Mr Wayne,“ sagt Superman während er aufsteht. „Bitte rufen sie die Polizei an, sobald sie sich etwas erholt haben.“

 

„Gibt es einen weiteren Notfall?“ fragt Wayne.

 

„Huh?“

 

„Einen Notfall irgendwo. Irgendwo, wo du hin musst. Ein anderer hilfloser Milliardär, der fast in tausend Stücke gesprengt wird.“

 

Superman neigt den Kopf zu Seite. Er muss das nicht wirklich tun, aber er hat es sich angewöhnt; für Umstehende ist es dann eindeutiger zu sehen, dass er auf etwas reagiert und sie nicht einfach so mitten im Gespräch stehen lässt. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdenkt, ist da wirklich nichts; keine Schreie, keine Hilferufe, nur die normalen Alltagsgeräusche von Metropolis.

 

„Nein,“ sagt er vorsichtig, etwas misstrauisch.

 

„Gut,“ antwortet Wayne. Er erhebt sich vom Bett und überwindet die kurze Distanz zum Sessel. Er drückt Superman mit überraschender Stärke hinein und klettert in seinen Schoß.

 

„Was?“ Superman starrt ihn erschrocken an. „Was tust du?“

 

Wayne grinst wölfisch. „Dir dafür danken, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast.“

 

„Ein Dank ist nicht nötig, Mr. Wayne,“ sagt Superman steif und versucht sich aus einer überraschenden Erstarrung zu lösen und den sich windenden Wayne aus seinem Schoß wegzuschieben.

 

„Oh, da bin ich anderer Meinung,“ beharrt Wayne und räkelt sich aufreizend näher. „Mir wurde beigebracht, dass man Leuten immer anständig danken soll.“

 

„Wirklich Mr. Wayne, ich...“

 

„Wirklich, Superman.“ Wayne schmunzelt. „Nenn mich Bruce. Und du solltest das doch schon gewöhnt sein, die Vergötterung der anbetenden Massen.“

 

Das gibt Superman die Stärke ihn von sich zu schieben und aufzustehen. Wayne landet ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden und starrt ihn benommen aus überrascht aufgerissenen Augen an.

 

„Ich habe _nie_ irgendjemandes Dankbarkeit ausgenutzt,“ sagt Superman zornig und dieses Mal muss er sich in keine Rolle flüchten, die Verärgerung ist komplett echt. „Nie. Und das werde ich auch nie. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Wayne.“

 

„Warte!“ Wayne springt auf die Beine und greift nach Supermans Arm. Er könnte ihn leicht abstreifen, aber auf seiner Brust bilden sich bereits auf molekularer Ebene Blutergüsse in der Form von Supermans Hand und er will ihnen keine weiteren hinzufügen.

 

„Es tut mir leid,“ sagt Wayne leise. „Ich wollte dich weder beleidigen noch kränken. Natürlich nutzt du niemanden aus. Das habe ich nicht gemeint.“

 

„Was hast du dann gemeint?“ fragt Superman und verschränkt defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ sagt Wayne unglücklich. „Manchmal sage ich einfach nur Dinge, um mich reden zu hören. Manchmal vergehen Tage, ohne dass ich mit jemandem rede, weißt du?“

 

„Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben,“sagt Superman streng, aber etwas an Wayne verletzter Haltung bringt ihn dazu, etwas sanfter zu werden.

 

„Du wärst überrascht,“ beharrt Wayne und für einen so jungen Mann, der so viel zu bieten hat und dem so viel zugefallen ist, spricht er ausgesprochen bitter und verlebt. „Jeder, der jemand ist, will mit Bruce Wayne gesehen werden, aber niemand will wirklich mit ihm _reden_. Und sie wollen ganz sicher nichts von dem _hören_ , was er zu sagen hat. Sex, andererseits...“

 

„Du bist mehr als das,“ unterbricht Superman ihn. „Viel mehr.“

 

„Das bin ich wirklich nicht,“ beharrt Wayne. „Ich schlafe den halben Tag und mache die ganze Nacht Party. Ich habe nie einen einzigen Tag in meinem Leben gearbeitet, aber ich unterschreibe ein paar Schecks für gute Zwecke, das rückt alles wieder gerade. Meine Eltern würden sich für mich schämen.“

 

Superman weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Seine leiblichen Eltern sind tot, aber er hat sie schließlich nie gekannt, und man kann annehmen, dass er ihre etwaigen Erwartungen mehr als erfüllt hat. Seine Adoptiveltern wollten immer nur, dass er glücklich ist und sie sind sehr stolz auf ihn und lassen es ihn auch viel spüren.

 

„Dann _mach_ etwas aus deinem Leben, Bruce,“ sagt er schließlich. „Etwas mit Bedeutung. Etwas, das deine Eltern stolz machen würde, aber noch wichtiger, etwas, das _dich_ stolz macht.“

 

„Könnte ich dich stolz machen?“ fragt Bruce mit leiser Stimme.

 

„Es geht nicht um mich,“ beharrt Superman. „Aber ja, ich bin sicher, das könntest du.“

 

Bruces Gesicht sieht so verloren und geknickt aus, dass Superman nicht ausweicht, als er sich ihm wieder zu neigt. Bruces Lippen sind sanft, sein Kuss zärtlich und Superman öffnet sich ihm und küsst ihn zurück. Sie sinken auf das Bett und sind für eine lange Weile damit glücklich, sich einfach in den Armen zu liegen, zwanglos zu küssen und ihre Arme streichelnd wandern zu lassen, über Arme, Rücken und Seiten. Eine ganze Weile lauscht Superman nach Ärger, nach einem Zeichen, dass jemand irgendwo in Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber der Ruf kommt nie und er erlaubt es sich zu entspannen. Als Bruce's Finger nach dem versteckten Verschluss des Anzugs suchen, hilft er ihm.

 

Sie machen zärtlich und ruhig Liebe und obwohl es sofort offensichtlich ist, dass Bruce mehr Erfahrung hat, erlaubt er Superman, die Führung zu übernehmen, lehnt sich zufrieden zurück und lässt ihn jeden Zentimeter von ihm erkunden, erst mit den Fingern und dann mit seiner Zunge. Er blinzelt Tränen weg als Superman endlich und oh so langsam in ihn gleitet. Aber nicht aus Schmerz, zumindest kein körperlicher. Er drückt seinen Rücken durch und lehnt sich in die Stöße und seine Hände halten Superman Schultern fest umklammert, seine Finger drücken mit einer Stärke in unverletztbares Fleisch, die trotzdem beinahe Spuren hinterlässt.

 

Danach liegen sie und genießen das Nachglühen, Superman's Arm als Kopfkissen für Bruce's Kopf; den anderen Arm eng um seine Taille geschlungen hält ihn nah bei sich. Bruce flüstert in seine Schulter bis er heiser wird, vertraut ihm an, wie es war, in der nassen kalten Gasse zu sitzen und auf einen Polizisten oder Krankenwagen oder _irgendjemanden_ zu warten, der helfen kann. Die letzten Atemzüge seiner Mutter zu zählen und wie sein Vater sagte, er solle sich nicht fürchten. Es gibt nichts dazu zu sagen, also sagt Superman nichts, zieht nur die Decke enger um ihn herum und drückt ihn stärker an sich.

 

Superman muss sich schließlich um vier Uhr morgens um einen Autounfall kümmern und geht mit einem widerstrebenden Abschiedskuss. Bruce ruft nicht die Polizei, kehrt nicht für seine fünfundzwanzigste Geburtstagsfeier zurück und wird in der Tat die nächsten vier Jahre nirgendwo gesehen. Alfred Pennyworth, der, wie sich herausstellt, sein treuer Diener ist, meldet ihn als vermisst, aber lehnt jegliche Hilfe ab, die Superman anbietet, um ihn zu finden. Als der verschwundene Nachkomme schließlich nach Gotham zurückkehrt, eisig und wunderschön auf tausend Magazinen und Zeitschriften, fröhlich und unbekümmert über den Ärger, den er verursacht hat, gibt er weder Erklärung noch Entschuldigung ab, sieht noch arroganter aus und verhält sich in der Öffentlichkeit unverschämter und ungeheuerlicher als je zuvor. Aber seine Augen sind klar und lebendig und etwas an ihm hat sich definitiv verändert.


End file.
